The present invention relates to a paper transport system for a facsimile, a copying machine, an optical character reading equipment, etc. for use in supplying papers with information thereon or documents for reproduction separately one by one to a reading or reproducing block.
Conventional paper transport systems are complicated in construction and lack compactness in size.